


Sonder

by 3rdwheelawkward



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Carmilla (Web Series), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The 100 (TV), The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV), The Owl House (Cartoon), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, Crossover, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hollstein - Freeform, Korrasami - Freeform, Love, Lumity, Wayhaught - Freeform, catradora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdwheelawkward/pseuds/3rdwheelawkward
Summary: Sonder is the realization that each random passerby is living a life as vivid and complex as your own.An alternate universe that is surprisingly small and super gay. A look into different people's complex lives after they cross paths.A crossover that no one asked for but i'm writing anyways.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Dani Clayton/Jamie, Korra/Asami Sato, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Want

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut?   
> Full send.

The early morning sunlight shines through the blinds. Casting a small ray of light over Laura’s bare back and shining on her golden locks. Carmilla would usually curse the sun so early but she looks over at the sleeping woman next to her and she can’t seem to be mad at the sight before her. Her girlfriend is naked laying in her stomach with the white sheets pooled at her waist. Her beauty draws her closer. She pushes the hair out of her way that was covering her shoulder and part of her back. She smiles as her fingers trace over the exposed skin. Her fingers move from her shoulder to the purple mark at the base of her neck.

_“You want to watch She-Ra?” Carmilla deadpans._

_“Don’t give me that look. She’s a badass blonde chick with a sword. You’re going to love it.”_

_“Whatever you say cupcake.” She says shaking her head moving closer to her girlfriend on the couch._

_Laura excitedly presses play and about five minutes in Carmilla is drawing lazy circles on Laura’s leg. Laura tries to ignore the contact and sits up straight with her hands in her lap. The attention wasn’t enough to get a response so Carmilla puts a closed mouth kiss on her bare shoulder. Laura forgot all about watching the tv now but she doesn’t want to let Carmilla know that. She wants to see how far she’ll take this._

_As if on queue Carmilla’s mouth is now hovering right next to her ear. Soft breaths send shivers down Laura’s spine. She straightens up and grips her hands to make sure they don’t move. Carmilla hears her breath hitch so she takes her chance. She flicks her tongue out and it touches her earlobe. Laura’s eyes closed shut tight and her hands griped her own thighs trying to stay strong and not give in. But her resolve didn’t hold when the brunette softly whispered into her ear._

_“Buckle up creampuff.”_

_In one swift move her tongue trailed along her earlobe and then she bites the sensitive lobe. Pulling a moan from the blonde. She couldn’t fight it anymore. Her body was screaming for touch, for pressure, for heat, for more._

_She pushes off the couch and straddles the brunette’s lap. She grabs her face and pulls her in for a searing kiss. Carmilla put her arms under Laura’s and she grips her back as an attempt to pull the blonde as close to her as possible. Laura wasn’t satisfied and wanted more. She grinds into her and Carmilla’s lips trail down her jaw to the sensitive skin that Laura has now offered. Laura’s breath is ragged and soft whimpers escape her lips with every thrust. The brunette makes sure to tease the woman as much as she can by making her way to the pulse point at the bottom of her neck._

_Laura grips her tighter as a silent plead for more contact and Carmilla doesn’t hesitate. She sucks hard on her pulse point making the blonde let out a loud moan._

_“I swear to god if you don’t take me to the bed I will fuck you right here on this couch. And for what I want to do to you, I promise you that you are going to want the space.” The brunette closes the distance between their lips and she grabs the blonde lifting her up as she stands. She didn’t need to be asked twice._

Carmilla smiles looking at the dark purple mark. She knows Laura will heckle her for it when she see’s it but they both know they don’t really care what anyone thinks about it. She places a soft kiss on the blonde’s shoulder. Her hand drifts down her back and she bites bites her lip noticing the long scratches. She traces them with her hand and feels a flutter in her stomach remembering how they got there.

_Carmilla lowers Laura onto the end of the bed. Their lips never parting. Carmilla crawls on top of her but every attempt to get closer is met with Laura crawling backwards to the top of the bed. When her head touches the pillows she lays down allowing the brunette to climb over her. Laura quickly removes the brunette's shirt and unbuttons her jeans._

_They were clumsy when removing each others clothes. With every new exposed section of skin they had to feel it. They needed to taste it. The need for release was building up so muchthat their centers were dripping with anticipation. Once they were free of all their clothes they separated for a few seconds. With swollen lips they look into each others eyes. The burning desire in both of their eyes left no room for doubt. A silent question of consent was given between the two. They collide together with tongues exploring but never taking too much._

_The blonde positions one of her legs between the brunette and slides her hand up the back of her thigh. She bends her leg just enough to add pressure to the brunettes center. Carmilla drives her hips down giving up some of the control she’s been desperately trying to hold onto. The release allows the blonde to take advantage and flip their positions. She makes quick work with her mouth and explores her exposed chest. She hovers over her nipples and waits for the brunette to look down at her._

_When they finally lock eyes she lowers her lips softy onto her nipple and she places a soft kiss. The sensation makes Carmilla push her chest up asking for more pressure. Unwilling to give her exactly what she wants she only gives her the tip of her tongue. Drawing small circles around the erect nipple. The need for more makes Carmilla impatient. She pushes her body up against Laura’s as much as she’s allowed trying to get as much as she can._

_The blonde gives her nipple a hard flick with her tongue and she slides her hand down her stomach towards the brunette's aching center. She runs her middle fingers through her wet sensitive folds. She finally reaches her entrance and she takes the nipple in her mouth. This time with more force. She sucks on the nipple causing the brunette to moan and instinctively, she widens her legs._

_With the unspoken permission she enters inside the brunette. Her fingers slide in slow and deep. She gives her a few slow deep pumps while continuing to tease her sensitive nipple. She begins to pick up her pace and pushing the tips of her fingers up towards her center with each thrust. She builds a pace as she feels her walls getting tighter. She moves her mouth from her chest and to the brunette’s neck. Sucking lightly on her sensitive pulse._

_Carmilla’s hands and threaded in blonde locks. Moans escaping every time the blonde’s fingers rub her at her most sensitive spot. Her orgasm is building quickly and her hands move from the back of her head onto her back. The action is well known to the blonde. She pushes her fingers firmly against the brunette’s most sensitive spot as she thrusts at a faster smoother pace. Her walls tighten and she begins to shake. She screams out the blonde’s name and digs her nails into her back as shereaches climax._

_Laura removes her mouth from her neck and captures her lips. She lets the brunette moan into her mouth as she brings her down from ecstasy slowly. When she feels Carmilla’s legs close tighter on her she knows she’s done. She removes her hand andlets go of her lips to allow the woman to catch her breath. She opens her eyes to see the blonde put her wet fingers into her mouth. Igniting the fire inside the brunette again._

Carmilla runs an open palm over the marks on Laura’s back and she lets out a heavy sigh. Her thoughts are interrupted with the shrieking sound of the alarm clock. Laura groans and throws her arm towards the phone to silence it. Once she does she turns her head towards Carmilla. A sleepy smile graced on her lips.

“Mornin” She mumbles.

“Good morning.” Carmilla says with a heavy voice.

“Uh oh.” She say’s suddenly more awake under the stare of the brunette. “You were thinking about last night weren’t you?”

“Can you blame me?” She says and Laura laughs.

“No but I have to get ready for work.” She starts getting out of bed but Carmilla grabs her hand and holds her in place.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Now get up and shower with me.” Carmilla jumps up at that excitedly. “But no funny business.” 

“Oh come on!” 

They make their way to the shower and quickly get ready for work. Much to Carmilla’s dismay they did not do anything even remotely ‘funny’. Laura leaves for work with a quick peck on the lips and a goodbye. Leaving a sulking Carmilla in her wake. Carmilla quickly follows suit and grabs her leather jacket and motorcycle helmet.

She makes her way to the parking garage and to her bike. She puts on her helmet and climbs onto the seat. She balances the bike and puts the key into the ignition. She turns the key but it doesn’t start.

“Great.” She groans. 

She tries a couple times to start it to no avail. She quickly pulls out her phone to let her work know that she’s going to be late and then pulls up a search for the nearest mechanic shop. She finds that the closest one is two blocks away. She starts pushing her bike towards it. Ignoring the stares from strangers. After about twenty minutes she finally reaches her destination and pushes it towards the open bay door at “Sato’s Auto”.


	2. Need

“Excuse me!” Carmilla yells into the bay. 

“Oh! One second.” She hears a woman yell.

She hears sounds of tools and wheels rolling. A second later she sees a tall woman with dark hair in coveralls stand up near the hood of one of the cars. She starts walking towards Carmilla while taking the rag from her back pocket and wiping her hands.

“So how can I help you?” She asks.

“My bike wont start.” She says while turning to point with her thumb at her motorcycle. “I’d usually take care of it myself but, I’m really late for work and my girlfriend would kill me if I get fired.”

“Okay. I can take a look at it real quick to see what the issue is and then we can look at the options.”

“Sounds good. Is there a restroom I can use?” Carmilla asks. 

“Yeah. Go through that door over there and its the first door on your right. There’s also a little waiting area in the lobby.”

It was a quick estimate. Unfortunately it wouldn’t be a quick fix. She had informed Carmilla that she had the right parts to fix it but, it would take over an hour. Carmilla couldn’t stay but, Asami was more than happy to hold onto the bike for her to pick up later today after work.

After that, the day was like any other. A few oil changes, tire replacements, and a few belts that needed replacing. It wasn’t necessarily the most exciting or well paying job. But, it was what she always dreamed of and it helped her and her fiancé pay the bills. 

Today felt like it dragged on but, she was glad for the distractions that work provided. Today marked the one year anniversary of her her dad’s death. She had been dreading this day for awhile. In order to keep her mind busy when she closed her shop for the day she called the only person who could help her. 

“Hey babe. How was work today?” She smiled hearing Korra’s voice.

“It was the same as usual but it’s better now. How was your day?” She asked while starting her car and the call connected to the bluetooth.

“Did some accounting for the bar, which sucked, but I only had to deal with three sleazy guys today. That’s an improvement.” 

“Ugh sometimes I despise men but I do feel bad for the poor saps who underestimate you.”

It was an unspoken understanding that she’d let Asami guide the conversations today. And right now she wanted a good distraction while she made her way home. They talked about trivial things. Korra shared some stories from some of her customers and Asami was happy with that.

When Asami got home she was greeted by Naga and the smell of dinner cooking. She sighed and all the weight she had been carrying today fell off her like shedding a coat. She followed the sound of music and the smell of food in the kitchen.

Korra was too busy dancing and singing while cooking that she didn’t notice Asami was there. To surprise her Asami wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her body into hers making her jump.

“Ahhh! You scared me.” She says, Asami only squeezes her tighter and nuzzles into her neck. Placing soft kisses on her pulse point. “Glad you made it home safe.”

“Me too. Smells good.”

“Thanks I’m making some pan seared salmon with garlic potatoes and-“ Asami cut her off.

“I wasn’t talking about the food but that smells delicious too.” She finishes with another kiss to her neck. 

“You’re ridiculous. But, I have a surprise for you. It’s not just dinner.” Asami hums into her neck. “It’s in the bathroom.” Asami pulls back.

“That’s a really interesting place to put a surprise.” She says releasing Korra. Excited for the surprise she hurries to the bathroom.

They don’t have a big apartment. It’s a one bedroom and one bath but it’s all they need. She flicks on the light and lets out a gasp. Korra had a warm bath drawn with a bottle of wine and a glass ready on the counter. She shuts the door and moves to fill up the glass. There was a note by the bottle that read,

‘I hope this helps you relax.   
Take your time.   
Dinner will be ready  
when you’re done.

Love, Korra’

She smiles to herself and fills up her glass. Taking a sip, letting the warm sweet burn of the Pinot Noir run down her throat. She takes Korra’s advice to relax and discards her clothes and climbs into the warm water. She sinks down to her shoulders and focuses on the sounds of music and the faint sounds of Korra singing in the kitchen. 

She loses track of time but when she empties her glass the water had started getting cold. She reluctantly climbs out of the bath and dries off. She puts on her nightgown and grabs the wine to meet Korra. Korra had just finished setting the plates at the kitchen bar when she sees Asami.

“Perfect you’re here.” She walks up to her and gives her a kiss on the lips. Take a seat I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m gonna go change into my comfy clothes too. No way am I gonna sit here wearing jeans in my own apartment. That’s basically a crime.” Asami couldn’t argue with that.

When she returns they have a nice dinner and surprisingly they didn’t really touch on the touchy topic of todays importance. Asami was grateful because she knew Korra would let her take that step.

After dinner they retire to the couch and Korra lays down and motions for her to lay with her. Asami wastes no time, she lays down in front and wraps her arm around her. Playing with her fingers on her stomach.

“Thank you for tonight.” 

“You’re welcome.” Korra kisses the back of her head. They had forensic files on but neither of them cared too much about it. In the middle of the week it’s not often that they got this time together. 

“When we first met I had no idea you’d be so important to me.” Asami says.

“I know and to think I didn’t like you when we first met.”

“Yeah that was rude.” Asami swats Korra’s hand. “I’m glad you came around though.”

“Me too.”

“I’m mean it Korra. I had no idea you’d be this important to me. You’re all I have left.” Korra couldn’t see her face but she could hear the sadness in her voice.

“I know and you’re everything to me too. I know it might seem like I’m all you have but what’s mine is yours. It will never replace what you lost but you’re part of my family now and you’re not alone.” She pulls her body closer.

“How do you always know what I need to make me feel better?”

“It’s because I love you.” 

“Love you too…” The day had taken its toll on her and Korra could tell she drifted off to sleep. She decided to let her rest a little while longer before she slowly got up and carried her to their bed. One thing she loved about Asami was how she was a heavy sleeper simply for the fact that Korra had spent many hours admiring her while she slept. Korra turned off the lights and was lulled to sleep her Asami’s rhythmic breathing.

Korra wakes up to the sound of her alarm going off. She fumbles for her phone and turns off the alarm. She turns her head towards Asami’s side of the bed but as she expected it was empty. Although it’s eight in the morning, Asami leaves early to open her shop. What Korra didn’t expect was the note left on the pillow.

‘Thank you for last night.  
I don’t know what I did to  
deserve you but I can’t wait   
to spend the rest of our lives  
together.

Love, Sami’

With a loving sigh Korra puts the note in her nightstand and gets ready for work. Before leaving she makes sure to do the dishes and clean up. She walks to her bar and was thankful that Opal was already there. 

“Hey Opal. How were things last night?”

“Everything was great boss. I put all the earnings on your desk. How was your night?” She asks suggestively.

“It wasn’t like that. But we had a really nice night.”

“Sure. Whatever you say.” Opal returns to wiping down tables and cleaning up.

After a couple hours have gone by the usual crowd was here around 11am. Korra bought this bar after being a bartender for years. It was one of her greatest achievements. There’s something calming about mixing drinks and hearing peoples stories. Especially this time of day. There’s usually a really interesting reason for someone to stumble into a bar before noon. Today was one of those days.

A woman with short hair walks in. Korra has never seen her before but if her lose tie and messy hair meant anything it probably meant she was having a bad day. The woman shoves one of the regulars who looked like he was trying to hit on her and she goes straight to the bar and sits in front of Korra.

“Can I get a shot of Tequila and Bud Light?” She was definitely not having a good day.

“Sure thing can I see an ID?” The woman pulls out her ID and gives her a card for a tab. “Catra. What an interesting name.” Korra begins to pour the shot and slides her a glass of cut limes and the shot.

“Yeah the foster system really picked a good one.” Catra quickly throws back the shot and bites onto a lime. She did a good job controlling the burn. Korra was impressed. Korra removed the shot glass and replaces it with her beer.

“One of those days huh?” Korra asks.

“The worst.” Catra replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a really long awaited update. I'm sorry. I will finish this and I promise to have this done before I post something else.

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets


End file.
